Vongola Legend
by Creation14
Summary: The story of Giotto and how the Dying will Flames came to be. His journey from a little kid to the boss of a Mafia Family. rated T just in case


**Legend of Vongola**

**Chapter 1: Destiny**

The Vongola Family is now a feared mafia organization, but in the past things were all different. The true origin of the Family and of the Dying Will Flame begins with the story of a small boy in Southern Italy. His name is Giotto and the future will revolve around him.

Giotto was born in a small village and was the only son of a poor family. His childhood days were rough, always in search for food for both him and his family. Searching meant both begging for food but also steeling. Even though life was not easy, he had a loving family and that was all that Giotto wanted.

Unfortunately, as destiny would have it, this happy life would not last long. During a long and hard winter, the family was freazing in their house, not having money to buy any fire wood. The father, not bearing to see his son shiver due to cold went out to get him some clothes to keep him warm. While not having any money, the man was determined to help his son. Even though he knew it was wrong, he hit a man, stole all his money and ran away. Nearing a store, he went inside but realised he only stole enough money for a pair of gloves. Still, he though, that was better than nothing.

The night passed, the morning came, but two mnn in suits also came to the house of Giotto's father. They didn't even knock, they just smashed the door and entered.

Mother: What is going on here?

1st man: This is what happens when you mess with the Salone Family.

Father: No! We are sorry, we will pay the money back.

2nd man: You hit the boss's son, and you expect to get away with it?

Mother: Giotto! RUN!

Giotto ran out the back door, and the last thing he heard were 2 gunshots. Even though he was only 10 he realized what had happened and ran as fast as he could. The only things he had on him, were 2 slices of bread and the gloves his father paid for with his life.

He wondered the countryside for two days until he collapsed from fatigue. But this time destiny was on his side as he collapsed in from of an orphanage and the man in charge took him in. Two weeks have passed since that day and Giotto didn't say a word all this time. All he did was eat very little and sleep. The rest of the time he just looked out the window, thinkg of absolutely nothing. He was just hollow inside. He had no desire to live.

There was another boy there as well. He was brought there 3 years before, but didn't speak a word all this time. They didn't know his age but he looked a little older than Giotto. He was a roommate of Giotto and he also looked out the window all day long, as if expecting something.

Two more months passed and spring came. Giotto and the other kid were both still looking out the window when a rainbow appeared on the sky. Giotto then suddenly spoke the first words in almost 3 months

Giotto: They say the rainbow is magical.

Boy: …..

Giotto: Where I lived, it was said that when a rainbow appears on the sky somewhere a miracle happens.

Boy: …..

Giotto: The sky is beautiful. Even after that rain it is still very calm. The sun, the rain, the clouds all fill the sky and make it beautiful. Even last night's mist and lightning were beautiful.

Boy: …..

Giotto: You probably think that I've gone mad after all this time not talking. But when I see this beautiful rainbow, I feel a little better even just for a minute:

Boy: What about the storm?

Giotto looked surprised as the kid started talking.

Giotto: What about the storm?

Boy: You say that all that appears on the sky is beautiful. But what about the storm? All it does is destroy everything in its path. Do you still think it it beautiful?

Giotto: I never thought of the storm. Yeah I think that the storm is something really unique. Within all that destruction there is also the eye of the storm. It's beautiful in its uniqueness.

Boy: the eye of the storm…. The calm within the storm…..

Giotto: Anyway... my name is Giotto. What is yours?

Boy: I don't know my name. I forgot everything that happened to me before 3 years ago. All I had on me was this medallion with the letter G on it. So everyone calls me G. I think I got used to be called like that. So you too, you can call me G.

Giotto: nice to meat you….

Author note:

This is my first fanfic EVER

Give reviews and opinions so I can get better

Next time I will try to give you my take on the creation of the Dying will flames.


End file.
